1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covering structures and more particularly pertains to a flexible stethoscope cover for enclosing the head of a stethoscope to preclude both temperature and germ transfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of covering structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, covering structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art covering structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,046; 5,269,314; 4,461,368; 4,401,125; 4,867,265.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a stethoscope cover for enclosing the head of a stethoscope to preclude both temperature and germ transfer which includes a pair of circular webs joined together by a side wall web, wherein the webs are formed of a resilient material and are stored in a rolled condition such that the device can be installed to the stethoscope head by unrolling the cover over the head.
In these respects, the flexible stethoscope cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enclosing the head of a stethoscope to preclude both temperature and germ transfer.